Danielle
(ダニエル Danieru) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. She is an elderly zombified lady, located in the Workout Room of the Stadium in Stage 2, only appearing after a majority of the enemies have been defeated. Album Description Danielle once had a pork chop stuck between her folds of fat for over six months. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Danielle retains a purple health bar over her head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Danielle requires several hits in order to be defeated. *'Smack Attack': Zombies will always be constantly swinging their arms whenever Juliet gets too close. Whenever at a close distance, Danielle will swiftly swing her left at the player, causing them to trip. Complex Abilities *'Ballerina Spin': Danielle will charge up, and perform an aggressive spin, in a ballet-styled stance, creating a whirlwind that will cause the player to trip. *'Ram Attack': Danielle will slightly crouch, and wrap her arms in her stomach, while blue static emits from her body. She will soon charge, and can cause the player to trip and receive minimal damage. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Danielle with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over her to repeat this process until she succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Danielle into the nearest wall, causing her to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate her and she will die in one slash. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Danielle, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing her to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Danielle, giving the player time to kill her and collect her. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Danielle in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Danielle is a Named Zombie located exclusively at Stage 2, at the Workout Room. After crashing into the room, from doing a Big Jump, Juliet and Nick stumble upon three zombies using treadmills, while two joke about the concept of them running as zombies. After killing a majority of them, along with other enemies that fall from the broken glass ceiling, Danielle will appear falling from above, spinning and tipping over a series of exercising bikes, while asking for the presence of her possible grandchildren. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Danielle had short, scruffy, brunette hair, with a yellow ribbon wrapped around her head, in an untidy manner. At her face, she lacked pupils, showed the signs of age, had a piece of flesh in her mouth, and wore pink Cats eye glasses. Her skin is a greenish-gray color, and she has blood stained around neck to chest, her knees, and a what appears to be a bite mark at her left forearm. A majority of her attire consisted of 50's styled clothing. She wore a green floral dress with a fluffy trim at the ends of her sleeves, nylon socks with holes, Mary-Jane shoes, a locket and a leash tied around her wrist. Appearance In the game, Danielle had some minor tweaks to her appearance from the concept art. At her head, her hair has become a shade of white, and the yellow bow now appears to be perfectly placed upon her head, where the ears are symetrical from one another. Her glasses now also appear to be black, and half-rimmed. Her floral dress has become a more of a olive color, as opposed to jade, and has significantly more blood than before. Her socks have also become a white cotton, as opposed to the original nylon. Personality Not much is truly known about Danielle, with the exceptions that she was oblivious to the fact that food had been stuck in her body for a great period of time, suggesting that she is not very wise or is not a healthy consumer. Entering the Workout room, she claims that she is searching for for her grandchildren, implying that she may be a nurturing grandmother. Her last words seems to claim that she had a discomfort for her weight. In her concept art, the leash on her hand and piece of flesh in her mouth suggested that she owned a dog and was likely zombified while walking one. This never came to be in the final version of the game. Trivia *A silhouette of Danielle's concept art, is seen in the background of Cordelia's fact screen. *Danielle is one of a few Named Zombies, whose voices differ between their appearances in a cutscene and gameplay. This is also true for Ryu, Paul, and Mark.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1033. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1100. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 *Danielle's last words are very similar to that of Mark's. Both start out with "I'm dying", and ends with them complaining about their weight.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1100. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012omegaevolution. Youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=SffnExJxLS8#t=613. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 3: O'Bannon Farm. Jun 15, 2012 *Danielle is #12 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Danielle.jpg|Danielle's ID in the Zombie Album Danielle full size.JPG|Danielle's concept art In-Game Images Danielle.png|Danielle in the Fitness Room. Danielle Game.png|Danielle in gameplay. Danielle Kill.png|Danielle collected into the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:Elder Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies